Kidnapped
by Automailjunkie44
Summary: Roy and Riza are married. They have a kid. Roy is Fuehrer. Someone doesn't like that. Read Review! Rating may change. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA if I did I would be rich and not working my ass off all the time….**

**Author's Note: So I said I would finish my last story and I have MAJOR writer's block on it so I'm starting a new one. I'm hoping I won't get it here as well. Lol! Read Review even if you hate it lol. Enjoy.**

**Basic Facts: Riza and Roy married**

**Have a kid together who is three months old**

**Roy is Fuehrer **

**Ed and Al are on the other side of the gate (but not for long they will appear in this fic)**

**Winry has forgiven Roy completely **

* * *

**Kidnapped**

It had been a year and a half since Roy Mustang had become Fuehrer. Right after the Elric brothers disappeared into the gate. The country was quiet for the most part. Being thirty-one Roy thought it was about time to settle down. He knew Maes would be happy when he proposed to his best friend and subordinate, Riza Hawkeye. A week after being Fuehrer, Roy had gotten rid of the fraternization law. But Riza refused to marry Roy if he passed the mini-skirt law. The law was never passed much to the heart break of men like Jean Havoc.

Being Fuehrer didn't mean Roy got out of work. It meant he had more. When Riza was out getting more papers he stood by his office window and looked out into the court yard below. As he stared out the window he saw a tall figure standing by the far building. He tried to make out a face but it was too far away. And just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

A few minutes later Riza walked into the office, her arms full of papers. She walked over to his desk and laid them down. Roy didn't even turn to acknowledge her presence.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He turned slowly and looked at her. He noticed for the first time all day her hair was up even though he told her time and time again to leave it down.

"Your hair is up."

She touched her hair and smiled a little, "Yes it was getting in the way."

"I want you to leave it down," he walked over to where she stood.

"Roy…..work," she whispered as he pulled her hair out of its clip.

"Later," he pulled her into his arms and was kissing her neck. Suddenly he heard a loud click, "It won't work Riza," he muttered as he kissed her collar bone.

Suddenly he felt a hard object in between his legs. He stopped in his tracks, "Work now….fun later," she kissed him full on the mouth and pulled out of his arms.

Sighing he turned and walked back to his desk. Riza took her place next to him at her own desk and started to sign papers.

"You're mean you know that," he said as he sat down.

"I try sir," she gave him a little smirk.

"I saw something today," he fiddled around with his pen.

"Like what," she didn't look up as she spoke.

"A person across the court yard looking at my window," he spun his pen in a circle on his desk.

"Probably someone that just got lost."

"Maybe," he looked at the picture on his desk. The baby in the picture had a mop of blonde hair but his eyes where as black as coal. A picture of Riza expect the eyes, those eyes were defiantly his. He smiled, "We make cutes babies you know that."

Riza gave a little laugh, "Roy work."

He shook his head while smiling and started to sign some papers. It was around five o'clock when Riza gave the okay to finish for the day. Roy helped Riza into her coat then put his own on. As she started to open the office door he grabbed her arm and shut the door. He pulled her into his arms.

"When we go home we can't have fun," he smirked, "But we could have fun now."

He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss pushing her against the wall. Unbuttoning her uniform jacket his mouth moved to her neck.

"Roy…" she muttered.

"What?" he didn't stop what he was doing he was soon working on her uniform skirt (**A/N: Since Roy wasn't allowed to pass the miniskirt law he forced the women of the military to wear the military skirts instead you know the one Riza wore to Mae's funeral? Riza didn't mind as much.) **

"Fuery is standing right there," that caused him to stop and snap his head towards the door.

There stood Fuery as pale as snow. He look like he was going to faint any minute.

"Ever hear of knocking Fuery?" Roy asked nonchalantly.

"Oh sorry sir," he looked away as he spoke, "But there are rumors that the Elric brothers are back in town."

"What?!" Riza and Roy asked at the same time.

"Seems they found there way back," Fuery smiled, "Oh by the way Winry called she needs you to get home as soon as possible."

"Why?" Riza asked as she fixed her clothes.

"I think she is going to help Sheska get ready for her date," he laughed, "Havoc asked her out."

"Havoc and Sheska," Roy laughed, "That's weird."

"Roy be nice," Riza hit his chest lightly.

"Well I have to get going," he saluted, "Have a good weekend."

"Bye Fuery."

After he left Roy turned back to Riza, "Where did I leave off?"

"No we have to get home," she put her coat back on and headed for the door. She opened and turned to Roy how hadn't moved, "Coming?"

He nodded and followed her out the door, "I'll finish with you at home."

She laughed while she locked the office door, "Roy Mustang you are very bad."

"I try my dear," he grabbed her hand and started down the hall.

When they got home they were attacked walking in the door by a little black dog. He barked happily and wagged his tail, "Down Black Hayate," Riza said and at once the little dog stopped.

As they walked into their living room they saw toys every where, a baby on a blanket on the floor and Winry passed out on the couch.

"Maybe we ask her to babysit too much," Riza whispered as she picked up the sleeping baby and handed him to Roy. Roy just shrugged.

"Winry?" Riza gently shook the blonde's shoulder, "Winry wake up."

"Huh? What time is it?" the blonde rubbed her eyes as she woke.

"Five thirty," Roy answered, "looks like you two had fun."

"Winry are you sure you don't mind babysitting him," Riza asked, "we could always-"

"No No," Winry shook her head, "Really Maes is no trouble at all I just a little tried."

"Well take this weekend off and next week as well," Roy said, "Well ask Gracia to watch him."

"Are you sure I mean-"

"Winry you're 19," Roy laughed, "Live a little."

"Alright but if Gracia can't don't hesitate to call me," she smiled, "I stop in to visit bye."

After Winry left Riza put Maes in his crib in his room and went to the kitchen to start dinner. She noticed Roy had changed out of his uniform and now wore black pants and a white dress shirt with socks. He was laid out on the couch reading the paper.

"Roy," he turned to look at her, "Steak or chicken?"

"Whatever you want," he smiled his big goofy grin, "Because dessert's on me."

She just rolled her eyes as she set to start dinner. For some reason she just knew she wasn't going to get to bed early tonight.

**

* * *

****Author's Note: So that's the first chapter of Kidnapped. I hope it's not too boring and for anyone who read Nightmares I will I PROMISE Ill update it! Give the writers block time. **

**So don't hate and review. Even if you do hate it review and tell me so Ill stop and I won't waste my time on a really bad fic. :D **

**Thanks:D**

**Nicole**

**P.S. I didn't check for mistakes so dont leave nasty reviews saying a misspelled something or something like that! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm very hurt about the number of reviews I got! ONE!! Just one now 35 of you viewed it couldn't someone else review??? I'm very very grateful to Kiarra-Chan! Thank you very much!! To the rest of you I'm hurt! If you don't like it just tell my in a QUICK EASY REVIEW! Thanks:D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist if I did there would be more Riza and Roy in the show. :D**

**Riza woke with a start. She looked over at the clock it read 4 am. She swore she just heard Maes crying in the next room. Maybe not. Maybe she was just dreaming. As she started to drift back to sleep she heard a crash outside the window. Just to make sure everything was fine she pulled the covers off her. She gently removed Roy's arm off her body and slid her legs over the side of the bed. She shivered as her toes touched the hard wood floor. **

**Grabbing her robe off the chair in the corner of the room she walked into the hallway. She tiptoed down the hall towards her son's room. As she opened the door she suddenly felt a draft and pulled her robe closer to her body. **

**"Geez Roy why did you leave the window opened?" she muttered to herself as she quickly shut the open window. She then walked over to the baby crib to make sure her son was covered with his blankets. She peered over the edge of the crib smiling. Her smiled quickly vanished as she noticed the crib was empty. Throw the blankets out she started to panic. **

**"ROY!!" she screamed, "ROY!!"**

**He quickly appeared in the doorway, his hair totally disheveled and he had a worried look on his face. He suddenly saw the fear in her eyes.**

**"What?!?" he searched her face, "What's wrong?"**

**"He's gone," she could barely get the words out of her mouth.**

**"What do you mean he's gone?" Roy walked over to her and put his hands on her arms.**

**"Gone Roy," she started to cry, "He's not here!"**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**The town was strangely quiet as the two blondes walked down the street. There weren't many people walking around like a normal day in Central. As the two headed for military headquarters they didn't say much. It was weird being back after all these years but it didn't feel the same. **

**When the reached the gates to headquarters they walked right in like they we just returning from lunch or something. The made their way to the Colonel's office. **

**Before opening the door Al stopped, "It's kinda weird being back don't you think brother?"**

"**Yeah," Ed smiled, "Well are you going to open the door Al or what?"**

**Al nodded and knocked on the big office doors. They heard a muffled "come in" and opened the door. They walked in into the office and saw papers scattered everywhere. Four soldiers sat at the desks that filled the room. Three of the soldiers were playing cards and one was actually doing the paperwork. **

"**Where's the Colonel?" Ed asked surprised to see the office in such bad shape. Forget the Colonel. Where was Hawkeye? Did she die or something? She would never let them get away with this mess. **

"**Oh Fullmetal you're finally back," Havoc smiled, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He nodded towards Al, "You too Al glad to see ya."**

"**So where is the bastard?" Ed asked again. **

"**Brother!" Al whispered.**

**Havoc just laughed. Fuery looked up for doing paperwork and smiled sadly, "The Colonel is in his new office upstairs."**

"**Thanks Fuery," Ed quickly run out the door but reappeared in the doorway, "Great to see you guys again."**

**Al quickly followed his brother out the door and up the stairs. When the brothers reached the top the walked down a long hallway. They stopped in front of giant doors. Ed knocked quickly. Again they heard a muffled "come in" and opened the door. **

**This office was much cleaner. But pretty much void of any life. The brothers noticed a figure that looked like it was sobbing on one of the desk in the room. Its long blonde hair covered its face. Another figure with a mob of dark hair, was staring out the windows at the back of the office. Ed noticed him before Al did. **

**Ed cleared his throat and waited to be addressed. Slowly the figure at the window moved its gaze to the brothers. The sobbing one didn't even move. **

**A small smile crossed the man's face, "I see you're still a live."**

**Ed was surprised. No short jokes. Even though now Ed was a few inches taller then Al now. **

"**Yeah we're alive," he gave a little smile. The man turned back to the window, "I see you reached your goal."**

**Roy just snorted, "That good it does," he shook his head.**

"**What do you mean by that Colonel?" Al asked, "Or should I say Fuehrer?"**

**The sobbing person at the desk stopped sobbing and now they could hear deep breathing like the person was a sleep.**

"**Once I reached my goal I thought I could help make the city and world a better place," he sighed, "I thought I could protect the people I love better from this position."**

"**What are you talking about?" Ed snapped.**

**Roy just ignored Ed's outburst and continued on with his story. Roy slowly walked to his desk and mention for the boys to sit down. Then he sat himself, "Some one very important has been kidnapped." he paused for a minute, "And Riza and I are powerless to do anything about it."**

"**Who was kidnapped?" Al asked.**

"**Where is Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Ed asked.**

**Roy mentioned behind the boys. Both of them turned at the same time to see the Lieutenant sleeping on her desk. Tears stained her cheeks. And her hair was out of its clip flowing down her back and over her right cheek. **

"**That's the Lieutenant?" Al gasped.**

"**Who was kidnapped?" Ed asked again as still looking at Riza.**

"**Our kid," Roy muttered. Ed spun around in his chair.**

"**Your kid?!?" he almost shouted.**

**Roy just nodded, "A few months after you left I became Fuehrer, Riza and I married and three months ago had a baby boy."**

"**When was the baby kidnapped?" Al asked quietly trying not to wake Riza.**

"**He was taken two nights ago," Roy rubbed his eyes. He looked tired, "I have no idea who would-" he stopped. **

"**Didn't you hear anything?" Ed asked.**

"**No," Roy sighed again, "Riza and I were asleep, Hayate was over Fuery's cause the dog kept us up all night along with the baby."**

"**Have you gotten a ransom note or anything?" Al asked.**

"**Yeah," Roy pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and started to read it, "Midnight, September 17, just you and your wife, and no guns or gloves."**

"**That's not till Friday," Al looked over at the calendar, "Today is Monday."**

**Roy nodded and ran his hand through his hair, "A whole week," he muttered, "I don't think Riza can deal with that."**

**Ed suddenly stood up. And crossed he arms, "We'll get your kid back," Ed smiled, "I would hate for Riza to miss her kid."**

"**In exchange Al and I want back into the military," Ed continued. **

"**Deal."**

"**Come on Al lets get searching," Al jumped out of his chair and followed his brother to the door. He saluted Roy and ran out the door.**

**Roy looked over at Riza sleeping at her desk. It was the first time she slept in two days, "Don't worry we'll get Maes back," he closed his eyes, "I promise."**

**Author's Note: So I hope you didn't hate it! Someone PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!! Even if you hate it tell me:D Sorry for any mistakes! **

**REVIEW!!!**

**Love Nicole **


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it's really really hard right now to update! Ill try but I cant promise anything! Stay with me though:D Thanks for the reviews!

Nicole


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Finally! After forever! I bet you thought I was dead! Well Im not Im just really really busy! Sorry! Thanks for all who are sticking with me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist b/c if I did Roy and Riza would have been dating in the show lol! Enjoy!**

**P.S. If this to work most of the homunculis had to be alive**

* * *

"Will someone shut that kid up!" Envy covered his (or her) ears. It had been two days since they kidnapped baby Maes and the kid hadn't stopped crying since he arrived.

"Well you should have thought about that when you kidnapped the kid," Lust crossed her arms, "didn't it have a pacifier lying around anywhere?"

"Do you really think I was thinking about that?" Envy growled.

"Can I eat him Lust," Gluttony was drooling all over the place.

"No stupid we need him," Envy hit him over the head.

"I think he's hungry," Wrath pointed the baby in his cubby leg.

"I do believe our Wrath is right," Wrath smiled up at Sloth. Just then Dante came down the stairs and overheard the conversation.

"Babies do get hungry you know, Envy go get it some food." Envy nodded and hurried out the door. Dante put her hand to her head, "The rest of you make it stop crying till he gets back, it's giving me a headache."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So brother why do you want to help the Fuhrer so bad?" Al hurried after his older brother. The two boys walked down the hall of headquarters.

"I feel bad," Ed didn't look back, "for Hawkeye."

Al just smirked, "So brother where do we start?"

"Well Al, I'm thinking we should ask around," he looked behind him at his younger brother, "And see if we can find anyone who knows something."

"Then what do you do brother?"

"Beat their asses."

"Well we don't have much to go on," Al sighed, "Hawkeye said she put the baby down at eight, and the Fuhrer and herself went to bed at ten and they didn't hear anything."

"And if the kidnapping happened at night then most people won't be awake." Ed sighed, "But if it happened early in the morning someone might have saw something."

"I guess were going on luck aren't we brother?"

"You're right Al."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think it's asleep on," Envy sighed. He was stuck with the task of feeding the baby because he was the one who forgot a pacifier.

"Good now keep it that way," Lust snapped.

"I think I read something somewhere that babies can nap up to three or so hours." Sloth pointed out.

"You read?" Envy asked.

"Now and again."

"Well I hope the little thing sleeps a while so my ears stop ringing," Lust sighed.

"Lust," Gluttony said in a childish tone, "is it dead?" He pointed the baby and its little eyes popped open.

In seconds the baby was screaming it lungs out again, "Was this really worth it?" Sloth asked.

"I don't know ask the master," Envy covered his ears.

"Can I eat him now Lust please."

"I'm about to say yes," Sloth covered her ears. Wrath covered his head with his hands as he hide behind Sloth.

"Why do we have this kid anyway?" Lust sighed, "Its more trouble then its worth.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Sorry its kinda short! I hope it wasn't too bad and sorry for any errors. Roy and Riza will be in the next chapter! Just don't hope for a fast update :D Sorry! ;D Thanks and review**

**Nicole **


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Wow Ive been gone forever

**Authors Note: Wow Ive been gone forever! :) I hope no one forgot about me! Im still not sure where Im going with this so that's why Im getting major writers block and cause Im a lazy college student! Im updating this for a few ppl and I thought Id be nice haha! Well Read and Enjoy! (and review wink wink)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime. O I wish I did though.**

They rang the doorbell and waited. They could hear footsteps running through the house. Suddenly the door flew open to revel a blonde woman with ruffled wet hair, bright blue eyes and a towel rapped around her waist.

"Did you find-" she suddenly stopped mid sentence, "Edward?! Alphonse?! Is that really you?"

Al laughed and looked away when he said, "Yea Winry it's us."

"Hell you could let us in, and get some cloths on," the older Elric muttered. Winry looked down and blushed. She ran back inside yelling as she went.

"Let yourselves in."

Al snickered and looked at his older brother who was blushing, "Now that we're back you can make your move you know."

Ed almost stumbled into the house, "ALPHONSE!! Don't talk like that! Winry and I are…are just friends."

Al laughed as he walked into the small room that served as Winry's living room, "Ok brother what ever you say."

Ed followed his younger brother than turned to give him he's don't-you-dare-say-anything face, "You better keep your mouth shut Al."

"About what?" Winry choose that moment to reappear in the door way dressed in a blue cotton dress that reached just above her knees, her hair was left down.

"Brother says-" Al was cut off when his brother hit him over the head with his hand.

"What Al means is are you going to say welcome back?" Ed smirked.

Winry laughed and run up and hugged each one of the brothers. Al couldn't help but smile when he noticed she held on to Ed a bit longer. Only Al noticed Ed's blushed face.

When Winry let go of Edward a little he looked down at her and saw her smiling up at him with tears in her eyes, "Welcome back you two."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Roy made his way to his bedroom he passed his sons room. He stopped and stared through the open door. Sitting in the rocking chair holding one of his son's blanket was his wife. Black Hayate was lying at her feet; he lifted his head when he saw Roy standing in the doorway. Roy slowly made his way into the room. He noticed her face was strained with tears and her eyes were red and fluffy. She wore a simple white nightgown on any other occasion he would love to ripe off her. She had falling asleep holding the blanket close to her.

Knowing that she would wake up sore tomorrow he picked her up gently and made his way back to their bedroom.

"Roy?" he looked down in which the small whisper came from.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll find him?" by this time he had reached their room and was setting her down on the bed.

"Of course we will," he lifted her chin up so her eyes were level with his, "Don't ever think we won't."

She clasped into his arm, straining his white shirt with tears. He rubbed her back gently fighting tears of his own.

"I thought we'd finally had everything," he had to lean closer to her to hear her voice, "you became Fuehrer, we finally got married and than Maes came along and I thought life couldn't get any better. Now everything is crashing down on us, everything is falling apart."

"Riza," he swallowed back his own tears. He didn't need her to think he was falling apart too, "Remember when we got married I said it was my turn to protect you? It's my job to protect you and our son and get him back. I'll make whoever took him pay with their lives. I hate seeing you like this, it's not the Riza I know and love and so I'm leaving with Fullmetal tomorrow we're getting Maes back. Don't you worry."

Riza looked up at her husband, "I love you Roy."

"And I love you Riza," he kissed her softly and than lifted her onto the bed so she could lay down, "Now lay down and sleep, we'll have Maes back before you know it. Hell you'll need all the sleep you can get till than that kid is such a night owl."

Riza giggled and than drifted off into a fitful sleep still clasping the baby blanket.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Now no one is allowed in that room at anytime tonight," Dante pointed her long finger at each homunculis that was standing outside the room, "That child is not to be disturbed I can't stand its screaming anymore."

They all nodded in agreement Dante continued, "Envy and Wrath will stand guard at the door tonight."

"But!-" Envy tried to interrupt.

"No buts I don't want anyone sneaking in the middle of the night and taking that child back!!" Dante's yell must have woken the baby because they started hearing whimpering coming from the other side of the door.

"Now look what you did," Dante hissed, "Everyone out except you two," she pointed to Envy and Wrath, "make sure no one gets in or that child gets out!"

As all the other homunculis made their way to their rooms Envy started pacing as Wrath slid down to the floor.

"Envy?" Wrath suddenly asked, "Why do we need this kid?"

Envy huffed and crossed his/her arms, "Don't ask me! Dante is the one who wants it. If you ask me it's a big pain in the ass."

"Don't babies need their mother though?" Wrath asked suddenly worried.

"Do I look like the baby expert?" Envy asked loudly. More whimpering could be heard behind the door.

"Hush you'll wake the baby!" Wrath whispered.

"Don't tell me what to do!!" Envy exploded. Suddenly a huge wail filled the air.

"ENVY!!" Dante's scream could be heard from afar.

"Great look what you did!" Wrath stood up, "Shut it up!"

"With what?!" Envy ran his/her hands down his/her face, "This is bullshit!!"

**A/N: That wasn't too hard to write as I thought. I hope you liked it! :) Read and Review!! I promise I wont take as long to update next time. Sometimes I just need a little push. Excuse any spelling errors im too lazy to reread :)**

**Thanks again!**

**  
Nicole**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own ANY anime :) too bad**

**Author's Note:**** SORRRRRRRRRYYYYY!! I felt bad about this fic and had some free time so I thought Id update…nice aren't I :) I didn't reread cause again Im a lazy college kid so yea sorry for any errors.**

Winry, Ed and Alphonse all sat in Winry's living room catching up on the last couple of years. Al noticed that every time Winry told a story Ed would lean closer to Winry and intently watch her face. They were both sitting on the couch together while Al was sitting in a chair close by. He noticed that every time Ed would move Winry would be right there making sure their leg was touching or an arm. It was all quite funny.

Al just giggled to himself as he watched the two of them try to hide their attraction for each other. Finally he had enough. "Will you two just tell each other how you feel and get over it," he couldn't stop giggling, "You're driving everyone crazy including me."

"AL!!" Winry and Ed yelled together their faces bright red.

"Winry, Ed loves you," looking at Ed, "Brother, Winry loves you."

They both looked at Al with bright red faces and mouths agape. They couldn't look at each other just yet.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm heading into town for reading supplies," he started walking out of the house, "Make sure you make use of this time together." With a laugh he ran out of the house.

"AL!" Ed stood up to follow him but the door closed in his face. He was afraid to turn around and face Winry just yet.

"Edward?" he heard Winry's voice behind him and slowly turned around to face her. She was staring at the floor ringing her hands together. He could tell she wanted to say something but was extremely nervous. He walked slowly back to the couch and sat down. She looked up into his face and started to say something but he cut her off.

"Winry," his face flushed bright red, "You know I'm not good at flowery words and being romance and all that so-"

"Ed," she quickly grabbed his hand with both of hers, "And you know I'm not the kind of girl that needs flowery words or needs romance."

"Yea well," her hands on his were distracting him and he couldn't get the words out.

"Edward, I've loved you since we were little kids and I've missed you terribly while you were on the other side of the gate," her face flushed bright red as she confessed her feelings, "Edward I-"

He could see she was having has much trouble as he was so he did the first thing he could think off…he kissed her. Their first kiss. They were both awkward and sloppy but soon it turned into a heated passionate kiss. Her hands were grabbing his back as his were on her gripping her face and pulling her closer to him. Soon Winry ended up on her back with Ed on top of her on the couch. Ed's hands found their way up Winry's shirt and were stroking her stomach. Winry's hands were busy trying to unbutton Ed's vest and white shirt that was underneath.

Just as Winry got Ed's shirt unbuttoned and Ed had half of Winry's undone the door flew open. The door opening surprised Winry and she pushed Ed off her with all her might this caused Ed to fall off the couch onto the floor with a groan.

Al walked through the door with a sleep deprived Roy following him, "Look who I found walking the streets you guys!"

Ed slowly climbed off the floor his hair was undone and pulled out of his ponytail and his shirt and vest were unbuttoned. Al could see little bit marks all along his neck. Winry was laying sprawled out on the couch breathing hard. The first four buttons of her shirt undone and her hair was a mess. Al knew they had been doing something and felt a little bad interrupting them right when they had confessed their feelings for each other but Roy needed help and needed it now.

"Brother we have to go out and find Maes right now!" Al was breathing hard, "Roy found a lead!"

"What where?!" Ed quickly starting buttoning up his shirt and fixing his hair. Winry started doing the same thing.

"We found their hide out but I need help rescuing Maes without the army's help," Roy ran a hand through his wild hair; "I don't need everyone involved."

"Well let's go," Ed smiled, "We're getting your kid back tonight!"

As Roy and Al went to the kitchen to discuss plans for the rescue Ed turned towards Winry sitting on the couch. He didn't know what to say so he just smiled. She quickly returned the smile with a huge one of her own.

She grabbed his face and gave him one last kiss before he had to leave, "Make sure you return in one piece so we can finish what we started." She whispered against his mouth.

"Will do," Ed smiled brightly and kissed her once more before heading into the kitchen to work on the rescue plan.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Ok this doesn't look too hard to sneak into," Ed muttered as they approached the homunculis hide out.

"Well lets go than," Roy stood up and starting walking into the church.

"Roy wait!" Ed yelled as he quickly followed behind.

As they slowly walked down the stairs Ed looked around and shivered. It was dark and cold. No place for a baby. As they reach the bottom Ed swore he heard a baby crying and loud voices yelling at each other.

"Roy I-" Ed looked at the older man and could tell Roy was ready to jump into action without thinking to save his kid.

"Fullmetal I'm going to distract them and you'll grab Maes," He looked dead serious, "Than we run like hell."

"Roy what kind of plan is that?"

"You got anything better?"

"Well no but-"

"Than we're following my plan." With that Roy walked down the final few steps into the large room.

In the room Ed could see several homunculis gathered around a baby sitting on the floor screaming his head off. Once Roy saw his kid he snapped.

"Hand over the baby now and no one gets hurt," Roy pulled on his gloves.

"What the-?" The one called Envy yelled.

"Give me the baby!" Roy's voice was deadly, "NOW!"

"Way to no go with the plan Roy," Ed just shook his head.

"Hurry give him the baby," The one called Dante yelled.

"What?" Ed and Roy both asked.

"We can't take it anymore," Dante said, "Please just take the kid back all he does is scream I'm forming a massive headache."

Quickly Envy pushed the kid across the floor (he was sitting and he just slide on his butt) and he ended up right in front of Roy. Roy quickly picked up his son and the baby stopped crying and started giggling.

"It's stopped!" Wrath cried, "FINALLY!"

"Please just leave we promise not to bother you ever again," Dante was holding her head, "I don't think I could handle kidnapping that baby again."

Without a word Dante fell to the ground a bullet hole in her head. Turning around Roy and Ed came face to face with none other than Riza Mustang.

"That's for taking my baby from me," her voice was dead serious. She quickly turned to Roy and grabbed the baby out of his hands and smothered the baby in kisses. Ed turned and saw that Riza was followed by Havoc, Fluery, and Falman and a few other army officers. Smiling Ed watched as the family was reunited together.

XOXOXOXOXO

A few months later:

Edward and Alphonse walked into the Fuhrer's office and noticed that Riza was sitting at her desk doing work while Maes was playing on the floor next to her. Ed knew that Riza hadn't let Maes out of her sight in months and Ed was grateful for that cause it gave him more time alone with Winry.

The Fuhrer stood up as the boys walked into the room. A smile lit up his face, "What can I do for you two?"

Before Ed could speak Al piped up and answered first, "Mr. Fuhrer Ed wants to know if he can have the week off." Al giggled when Ed glared at him.

Roy laughed as he asked, "Why is that Fullmetal?"

"Well you see-" Ed stuttered.

"Ed is going to propose to Winry and wants to do so on there trip to Rush Valley." Al quickly dodged Ed as he chased him around the office.

"AL!" Ed screamed as he chased his brother. Baby Maes laughed at the two brothers.

"Ok ok you two," Roy laughed, "So Edward is finally going to propose to Winry…poor girl has been waiting forever."

"What!?!" Ed spit out.

"I'll give you the week off Ed," Roy smirked, "But if you don't make that girl happy I'll see that you never have a vacation again."

"Hey now why wouldn't I-" Ed started to argue but Al cut him off.

"Don't worry Fuhrer I'm sure Winry will see that Brother makes her happy," Al giggled.

"Why is everyone in my love life?!" Ed yelled as he stomped out of the office. Everyone laughed including Maes.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they don't kill each other before he proposes," Al giggled and followed his older brother.

After the door closed Riza turned to his husband and smiled, "We owe a lot of thanks to those boys."

"That we do," Roy smiled. He stood up and walked over to his wife kissing her passionately on her mouth, "I love you Riza Mustang."

Riza giggled (I know Riza doesn't giggle) "And I love you Roy Mustang." She returned his kisses passionately till a little giggle from the floor caught her attention, "Roy I think Maes is old enough now that we should start trying again."

"Trying again?" Roy asked.

"You know another baby." Riza shook her head.

Getting the hint Roy smirked and picked up Maes off the floor he grabbed Riza by the hand and rushed out of the room.

"Flurey, Riza and I are leaving," He rushed pass the little man in glasses, "Hold all calls and call up Winry Rockbell and ask her if we can drop off Maes for a few hours."

"ROY!" Riza laughed as she was dragged out of HQ and rushed home, "Roy Mustang you don't do anything quietly do you?"

"You know me my dear," He smirked, "Never"

**Author's Note:**** And FINALLY its done!! I didn't think I'd every finish this fic but I'm glad I did. Hoped you like the ending and it wasn't too rushed! REVIEW PLEASE!!! :) Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
